Sacrificio Magico
by Nicole-D-Lancre
Summary: Despues de la partida de Shaoran y Eriol sakura debe superar un pasado ... ahora vengara una muerte pero a que precio
1. Prologo

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa una joven estaba viendo hacia la nada el trataba de llegar a ella un joven de lentes se levantaba mirando a todos lados

Ella tenia la vista a la nada estaba empapada sus ojos no tenian brillo alguno solo veia a aquella persona con esa sonrisa malvada y que ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir ...

Vamos ven conmigo .

No . Yo no

El saco su espada y corrio a atacarlo ..

Dejala ella no ira contigo

Ella es mia heredero Lee

Ella nunca sera tuya

Ella volteo a verlos pelear alzo la mano una bola de fuego salio de ella

Ella lo irio el la vio y solo tenia una cara de sorpresa

El com una sonrisa malvada desaparesio ella callo de rodillas y con un hilo de sangre en la boca , el corrio hacia ella ..

Te amo tanto .

No . No . No me dejes 

El se desperto algo agitado y vio a todos lados se levanto de su cama y salio de su habitaci n

Una joven de pelo oscuro y ojos rojizos se le comenzo a hacercar

Hola shaoran buenos dias .

Hola mei dice shaoran

Te pasa algo dice mei

No nada que haces aqu tan temprano - dice shaoran

Es que llegaron los del concilio esta pasando algo en japon creo que le paso algo al lider del concilio de japon dice mei

Shaoran salio corriendo dejanso a su prima y fue ala biblioteca donde estaba su madre con los del concilio

Joven lee..

Hijo

Es verdad lo que e escuchado dice shaoran

Lo unico que sabemos es que el concilio de japon fue atacado y su lider aun no a aparesido necesitan de nuestra ayuda asi que debera de viajar a japon .

Esta bien ire dice shaoran

Hace una reverencia y se marcho a su habitacion . Cuando llego a su habitacion se fijo en una foto

Volvere a japon y la podre ver pero tambien debo resolver aquel accidente dice shaoran

Mei llego a la habitacion de shaoran y vio que hacia una maleta

Shaoran iras a japon dice mei

Si mei dice shaoran

Llevame contigo shaoran dice mei

Shaoran la miro con un poco de curiosidad ella le pone una cara de porfavooooooooor . Shaoran suspiro y le dijo que si

Los dos llegaron al aeropuerto y esperaron a subir al avion

Dentro de unas hora estare en japon y podre vwerla penso shaoran

Y subieron al avion ahi sentado vio por la ventana y volteo a ver a mei ...

Crees encontrarla - dice mei

Eso espero - dice shaoran

Mei volteo a ver hacia la nada ella sabia algo pero no queria decirselo a su primo el noto su cara de preocupacion pero no quizo decir nada no quizo preguntarle ...

Y la noche trancurrio mientras el avion despegaba rumbo a japon con una peque a esperanza de poder volver a ver aquellos ojos esmeralda que tanto so o ver ... 


	2. Regreso a Japon

Desde un departamento se observaba una joven muy mal herida un joven la cuidaba estaba algo preocupado por que llevaba 2 dias inconcientes y aun no reaccionaba

Tocaron la puerta y el abri y vio a un joven de lentes y lo dejo entrar

En donde esta? ..

En su habitaci n

El fue a verla y no lo pod a creer ella tenia un brazo vendado y una pierna vendada muchos moretones y un ojo morado y muchos cortes en todo su cuerpo

Ya despert ?

No aun no

Debo avisarles al concilio la situaci n

El joven lo ve a y se preocupo

Eriol y si no despierta le dieron muy fuerte ni siquiera se mueve se que respira pero mirala .

Yuki ella a estado bajo tu cuidado la hara ya veras dice eriol

El se quedo sentado , eriol estuvo un buen rato pero los dos voltearon a verse y despu s a todos lados sintieron una energ a maligna

El bajaba del avio y vio a meiling que estaba emocionada tomarin un taxi y fueron a un edificio para rentar un departamento, shaoran abri la puerta y meiling como el entraron y comenzaron a instalarse shaoran entro en una habitaci n y meiling a otra se acosto en la cama y se quedo dormido

No pasaron ni 5 min cuando el se despert por una energ a maligna que sinti

Eriol y Yukito estaban en la habitaci n de la joven yukito la cargo y eriol ve a por el pasillo que no hubiera nadie y comenzaron a bajar llegaron al auto de eriol y se fueron de ah

Trae la capucha puesta? - dice eriol

Si ya se la puse dice yukito

Se bajaron en una mansi n y fueron a una habitaci n el la acosto en la cama y se quedaron ah

Por la ma ana eriol fue al concilio pero una persona mas entro a la habitaci n

Hoy a llegado a ayudarnos el clan del occidente el l der del clan li . Joven li pase porfavor

Shaoran entro y vio a los del concilio

Bueno joven li bienvenido pero lamentablemente en unos d as no podr hablar con el l der del clan dice eriol

Que dice hiragizawa .

Ayer encontr al l der del concilio dice eriol

Que a dicho y donde esta ahora .

Inconciente y en un lugar seguro hasta que despierte y nos de el informe no podemos hacer nada dice eriol

Yo estoy aqu para que me den un reporte de todo lo que ha sucedido puedes d rmelo tu dice shaoran

Eriol se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se acerco a shaoran

Todo lo que necesites te lo dare , ven acompa ame dice eriol

Eriol y shaoran entraron a una habitacion y le ofreci sentarse

No sabia que estuvieras aqu dice shaoran

Ellos me llamaron dice eriol

Y bueno quien es el que a estado atacando - dice sahoran

Eriol ve a por la ventana

Lo que sabemos es que es un poderoso hechicero ya a matado a muchos magos por su magia dice eriol

Pero deben saber algo mas dice shaoran

El l der es el que sabe y por desgracia ahorita no esta dispuesto como dije alla adentro lo encontr ayer por la noche muy mal herido e inconciente dice eriol

Shaoran ve a todo y algo le llamo la atenci n un portarretratos hab a varias personas pero en la foto no la vio a ella

Eriol la has visto dice shaoran

Si un poco dice eriol

Un poco? dice shaoran

Sakura en estos momentos esta pasando por algo muy dif cil la muerte de su padre - dice eriol

El padre de sakura muri dice shaoran

Si a veces va con tomoyo pero realmente algunas veces esta en su casa dice eriol

Eriol y shaoran siguieron platicando pero la puerta se abri de golpe y una joven de pelo negro y ojos asavache entro algo angustiada

Tomoyo? Que ocurre? dice eriol

Podemos hablar en privado dice tomoyo

Si claro dice eriol

Eriol le dijo a shaoran que no tardaba ..

Que paso tomoyo dice eriol

Es -pero tomoyo no termino

Hay no ya despert dice eriol

Si yukito dijo que se descuido unos momentos y se fue dice tomoyo

No puede ser dice eriol

Eriol y tomoyo entraron a la habitaci n y vio a shaoran..

Que ocurre? dice shaoran

Te cuento en el camino dice eriol

Los tres salieron del concilio .

Mientras eriol conduc a tomoyo resivio una llamada

Si dice tomoyo

Que? dice tomoyo

Si si se lo dire dice tomoyo

Eriol volteo a verla algo interesado en la llamada

Dice que regreso y perdi el conocimiento dice tomoyo

Genial esto es genial como demonios se le ocurre andar por ah en su estado dice eriol

Tu sabes como es dice tomoyo

Eriol vio por el retrovisor a shaoran

Y dime shaoran donde estas viviendo dice eriol

Estas muy cerca si quieres dejame aqu dice shaoran

Eriol paro el auto ysalieron .

Ire ma ana al concilio necesito mas detalles dice shaoran

Si dice eriol

Se despidieron y eriol y tomoyo se fueron mientras shaoran caminaba al departamento

Eriol y tomoyo llegaron ala mansi n y fueron directo a la habitaci n ..

Yukito que paso con ella dice eriol

Ella despert pero cuando me di la vuelta se hab a marchado dice yukito

Ya no ha vuelto a despertar dice eriol

No dice yukito

Eriol va a verla pero no pod a permitir esos desplantes de ella .

Ella ve a todoel paisaje pero no sabia donde esraba entre tanta oscuridad pero algo ilumino aquel lugar cerro los ojos y cuando los abri vio a un joven al lado de ella pero no entend a lo que dec a la escena cambio todo estaba destruido ella lo ve a y esataba peleando y va pero de repente sent a algo clavado en su estomago .

Y todo se oscureci

Ella despert pero el dolor de su cuerpo hizo que gritara eriol y yukito entraron y trataban de tranquilizarla

Calma estas muy mal calma dec a eriol

Nooooooo aaaaaah

Calmate te lastimas mas dice yukito

Eriol se separo de ella y yukito hizo lo mismo

Ella aun esta so ando dice eriol

Ella segu a gritando hasta que por fin se tranquilizo eriol le acaricio el pelo y ve a yukito

Ya no puede serguir asi la va a matar dice eriol

Pero que aremos dice yukito

No lo se .. aun no lo se por ahora a que sane dice eriol

Los dos se marcharon a dormir

La ma ana no se hizo esperar eriol antes de irse fue a verla y aun dorm a y cerro la puerta y se fue al concilio

Shaoran estaba desayunando y vio a meiling

Meiling sanldras? dice shaoran

Si ure a ver a tomoyo dice mei

Cuidate y sal damela dice shaoran

Si dice mei

Shaoran vio partir a mei y vio su reloj y se apresuro

Eriol estaba esperando a shaoran para entrar con los del concilio shaoran llego con eriol y entraron ..

Bien eriol nos has tenido con la preocupaci n sobre el l der dinos que a pasado con ella .

Ella? dice shaoran

Si el l der del concilio es mujer dice eriol

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y vieron a alguien ah

Uno de los ancianos se levanto y vio que era una joven con una capucha

Fan ying

Ella camino lentamente hasta donde estaba eriol el la vio se quedo parada junto a el

Fa ying esta bien

Si dice fa ying

Diganos que ocurri

El hechicero que me ataco quiere a la maestra de las cartas la nueva due a dice fa ying

Pero usted sabe que .

Lo se y no volver a pasar dice ella

Pero el hechicero .

De eso nos encargaremos por favor ret rense dice fa ying

Todos se fueron menos eriol y shaoran ella lo ve a sin quitarse la capucha .

Por que viniste dice eriol

No me hibas a tener postrada en una cama o si querido eriol dice fa ying

No hagas esto dice eriol

Y el que hace aqu dice fa ying

El la miro y frunci el se o .

Soy el l der del concilio de china dice shaoran

Eso yo ya lo se .. que hace aqu dice fa ying

Me llamaron para ayudarlos dice shaoran

No deber a por que no se regresa a su pa s dice fa ying

Que dice mire como esta usted y me dice eso que le sucede dice shaoran

Eriol se acerco a ella

Ve a descansar ahora dice eriol

Descansare cuando el hechicero ya no sea una amenaza dice fa ying

No seas testaruda dice eriol

Shaoran notaba algo raro del como se hablaban los dos .

Que es lo que quieres si ni estar de pie puedes estar dice eriol

Eriol no me haras cambiar de opini n dice ella

Entonces dile a el la verdad dice eriol

Ella volteo a ver a eriol y trato de pararse pero cuando se levanto sinti una punsada en la cabeza no pudo sostenerse y perdi el conocimiento Shaoran la pudo atrapar antes de que cayera al suelo eriol vio sus heridas la del brazo estaba sangrando mucho .  
> <p>


	3. Decisiones

Shaoran y Eriol curaban las heridas de Fa Ying, Shaoran descubri el brazo de ella y noto una marca que llegaba a su espalda ..

Eriol que es esto - dice shaoran

El hechicero se lo hizo cuando ella era m s chica - dice eriol

Desde cuando ha estado en el concilio y como jefa - dice shaoran

Desde los 13 a os ha estado a cargo de todo esto - dice eriol

Shaoran noto algo en aquella marca se le hac a familiar pero de donde no lo recordaba sin embargo eriol sabia lo que realmente significaba pero mientras shaoran no lo relacionara ella seguir a protegida por aquel ambiente que aun as no era bueno para ella despu s de todo lo que ya hab a ocurrido durante esos ltimos d as

En eso ella comenz a gritar de dolor y en ese momento sintieron una energ a ella volteo con dolor a todos lados pero una de las paredes se colapso y salieron volando los tres...

Shaoran y Eriol salieron de los escombros pero no vieron a Fa Ying por ning n lado

Maldita sea se fue - dice shaoran

Debemos llegar antes de que ella llegue con el hechicero debe de estar afuera as que corre lo mas que puedas - dice eriol

si - dice shaoran

Los dos salieron corriendo por cada pasillo los ancianos del concilio estaban sorprendidos de como los dos se mov an tan r pido...

Ella segu a caminando sin ninguna prisa sabia que el estar a ah aun que se tardara horas en llegar cerro el pu o y corri a las puertas que daban a la salida del concilio y ah estaba con aquella sonrisa que le causaba repulsi n Se quedo parada en la puerta volteo al concilio y alzo una mano

Escudo - dice fa ying

Shaoran sinti algo dentro de el algo conocido eriol corri cada vez mas r pido por que ella ya hab a usado magia pero no sab a que hab a usado si no la detienen el hechicero podr a matarla y eso jam s se lo perdonar a

Ella lo ve a y cada vez el se le acercaba con aquella sonrisa que ella no soportaba ella saco una espada y el hechicero dejo de caminar vaya no cre que despertaras tan pronto pero m rate sigues de pie y aun con ganas de mas - dice el hechicero

C llate... - dice fa ying

Vamos es que acaso me tienes miedo at came ni a tonta aun asi encontrare a la maestra de cartas y ser m a con aquel poder que tiene - dice el hechicero

Ella sent a odio que cuando eriol y shaoran llegaron y vieron que estaba un escudo puesto para proteger a todos los que se encontraban dentro del concilio shaoran noto algo en ella que sent a tristeza Fa Ying quita esto no pelees tu sola no lo hagas - dice eriol

Ella volteo a verlo y desde debajo de esa capucha shaoran pudo notar que sal an lagrimas de aquellos ojos que aun no conoc a

Fa Ying envaino la espada y sali corriendo para atacarlo eriol y shaoran intentaban salir de ahi pero era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo

Que pasa hechicera eres m s d bil de lo que cre - dice el hechicero

Ella no lograba enfocar bien ya hab a perdido sangre desde antes y hacer eso solo matar a ella lo sabia pero el odio que sent a por l era tan fuerte que su vida no le importaba, volteo a verlo y con una sonrisa ir nica

Que mal que si me matas jam s sabr s donde est la maestra de cartas - dice fa ying

El hechicero se enojo y la volvi a atacar shaoran ya no soportaba mas lo que suced a eriol estaba m s que desesperado no sab a que mas hacer sabia que la magia de ella era demasiado poderosa y no podr a contra ella aun que l quisiera ...

Ella segu a peleando con el pero punzadas le daban en el brazo y el por fin pudo golpearla y cay al suelo ella volvi a levantarse y tosi un poco de sangre el hechicero la agarro por el cuello muy enojado

Donde est la maestra de cartas? - dice el hechicero

Jam s te lo dir ... jam s - dice fa ying

El la lanzo contra un rbol y ella ya no se levanto eriol y shaoran sintieron que hab a disminuido muy r pido su magia y el escudo cedi el hechicero agarro la espada y se la iba a clavar a fa ying pero solo se escucho otra hoja de espada chocar contra la de el

Vaya joven li no cre que estar a aqu y menos para ayudar a un bicho tan asqueroso como ella pero no que digo si los dos sin iguales - dice el hechicero

El hechicero se retiro con una sonrisa de satisfacci n shaoran volteo a verla pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando y volteo a ver a eriol

No respira - dice shaoran

No puede ser - dice eriol

Eriol comenz con los primeros auxilios y comenz tambi n a que su coraz n bombeara shaoran solo lo pod a ver pero ve a que eriol estaba mas desesperado y shaoran se ofreci para ayudarle despu s de unos minutos notaron que la mano de ella se comenzaba a mover y que respiraba eriol la cargo y el como shaoran salieron corriendo hacia el auto para poderla llevar a un lugar seguro

Pero los ancianos del concilio se lo impidieron

Joven Hirawizagua no puede llevarsela ...

No quien me lo impedir ustedes solo la usar an de carnada como lo han estado haciendo solo para capturar al hechicero - dice eriol

Sabe usted como nosotros que ella as lo decidi y si es necesario matarla lo aremos ...

Que dice cree que es juego su propia vida - dice eriol

Shaoran no sab a que era contra voluntad de ella estar shaoran se enojo y comenz a apretar los pu os

Vasta mientras yo est aqu y ella este como este yo dirigir todo as que eriol se la llevara y quien no quiera pues tendr su recompensa - dice shaoran

Pero no joven Li...

E dicho nos vamos - dice shaoran

Los dos dejaron atr s a los ancianos mientras ellos se ve an unos a otros sin saber qu hacer en ese momento

Shaoran puso a fa ying en la parte de atr s del auto y eriol encendi el motor para irse eriol cogi su celular y llamo

Soy yo vamos para all necesito que me pongas todo lo necesario en su cuarto vendas botiquines todo y otra cosa lleva contigo el libro lo vamos a necesitar - dice eriol

Shaoran no le hab a puesto atenci n pues estaba algo preocupado por el estado de ella eriol como el no dijeron palabra hasta llegar a la mansi n

Eriol llevaba a fa ying y la empez a curar shaoran estaba viendo por una venta de la sala esperando a que eriol bajara pero tardo m s de lo necesario tomoyo se le acerco a shaoran

Ella no te quiso verdad - dice tomoyo

Hablas de Fa ying - dice shaoran

Si - dice tomoyo

Ella lo que e notado es que algo paso en su vida que es as ahora veo que solo es una carnada para el hechicero - dice shaoran

Ella no es carnada shaoran - dice tomoyo

Que quieres decir - dice shaoran

Ella as lo decidi dijo que si realmente su destino era morir morir a por la raz n correcta y si era un sacrificio lo aria - dice tomoyo triste

Acaso tiene deseos de morir - dice shaoran

Si... - dice tomoyo

Shaoran volteo a la escaleras y ah estaba eriol tomoyo lo escucho bajar y se retiro

Tomoyo se siente algo culpable por la forma en que ella act a - dice eriol

Porque quiere morir - dice shaoran

Ella no decide lo que ocurrir en la vida de los dem s aun que es muy buena con las predicciones ella cree que lo que es solo produce muertes no se a dado cuenta que hay gente que la rodea y que la quiere - dice eriol

Note algo cuando corr amos... una energ a muy familiar... - dice shaoran

Eriol quedo callado no planeaba hablar del asunto pero shaoran ya no quer a mas secretos

Dime la verdad donde esta sakura - dice shaoran Solo ella lo sabe - dice eriol

Shaoran quedo callado y decidi sentarse eriol hizo lo mismo y solo se escucho que comenzaba a llover

Que hay con ella - dice shaoran

Ella es demasiado reservada solo que no tiene a nadie cuando llegue al concilio ella me tomo mucho afecto pero en ella hay una historia triste - dice eriol

S que le tiene un gran rencor al hechicero pero no es como para que la trate de matar o si - dice shaoran

Ella perdi a su familia todo lo que ten a su felicidad su hogar todo cuando decidi el concilio traerla a que fuera la l der me mandaron llamar para que fuera su consejero y guardi n pero despu s de un tiempo ellos creyeron que yo le llenada la cabeza de cosas y no la de baja ser fr a como les ahora a ella no era as ellos la cambiaron - dice eriol

Por esa te opones a muchas cosas que hacen los ancianos - dice shaoran

Si ella deber a de tomar las decisiones pero no la dejan hacerlo as es como acaba siempre que los ancianos intervienen - dice eriol

Eriol y shaoran se callaron y escucharon ruidos desde la biblioteca y fueron a ver que era cuando entraron vieron a fa ying ah buscando algo

Ahora que buscas - dice eriol

Pero no contesto ni siquiera lo miro

Fa ying que haces - dice eriol

Quiero saber donde esta - dice fa ying

El libro o la carta - dice eriol

Ella quedo callada eriol se le acerco y la abrazo

Es hora de que tomes la decisi n correcta no dejes que te envuelvan sabes que no eres as y que lo que estas sintiendo no es por ti si no por ellos - dice eriol

Quiero... quiero que se la des...- dice fa ying antes de desmayarse

Eriol cargo a fa ying y la llevo de nuevo a su habitaci n...

Esta vez no quiero ocultar nada as que esto solo te corresponder a ti - dice eriol

Eriol le entra una carta a shaoran y el libro de Sakura' Card y se fue a su habitaci n shaoran se quedo at nito con las dos cosas y fue a la sala y abri la carta

Shaoran :  
>Desde el momento en que llego tu partida jam s deje de pensar en ti y jam s pude escribirte como lo hubieras deseado desde aquel d a fue el d a mas horrible que pudo existir me dejaste sola y realmente te necesite como no tienes una idea ..<br>Decid partir a un viaje del cual no creo regresar hasta que tome una decisi n que sea la correcta decid hacerlo lo mas f cil hasta que sucedi aquel dia ...  
>La muerte de mi padre fue lo peor que pudo suceder y mas ver como lo mataban sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo ...<br>Eriol me a ense ado a controlar mucho de mi magia y tambi n mi odio al quien mato a mi padre ...  
>No culpes a eriol si no a querido decirte de mi yo le dije que no lo hiciera no quer a que supieras de mi y menos en mis condiciones ..<br>Saber que aun tengo a mis guardianes a eriol y a ti me consuela pero aun no olvido aquel odio que siento por aquel ser que mato a mi padre as que deje todo para ser lo que soy ahora...  
>Yo soy Fa Ying...<br>Y lamento que nada de eso sea lo que fui... pero aun as nunca deje de amarte ...

Shaoran quedo sin habla y vio el libro de las Sakura's Card pero noto que ni kero ni yue estaban sellados

Siguen por ahi - dice shaoran

Pero en ese momento shaoran volteo a ver hacia una ventana y con la luz de los rayos que iluminaban la noche pudo notar algo en el jardin...

Nota: Les agradezco a los que han estado leyendo mi fic y a los que han dejado comentarios como Wisella y Laura, les agradesco por sus comentarios trabajare mas en mi ortografia y muchisimas gracias por leerme les mando un gran saludo


End file.
